The Muppet Show 2
'The Muppet Show 2' is a 1978 album featuring songs and skits from the second season of ''The Muppet Show. Unlike [[The Muppet Show (album)|the first Muppet Show album]], The Muppet Show 2 features guest stars (Peter Sellers and Bernadette Peters) and the closing theme. It also features some newly recorded material, including heckling from Statler and Waldorf, Miss Piggy bugging Kermit to take her out to dinner after the show, and Fozzie Bear getting locked in the theater after everybody else has gone home. While some songs are the actual soundtracks from the show, others have been re-recorded for this album. The final song, "We Got Us", uses the audio track from the Muppets' appearance at the 1977 Royal Variety Performance. When this record was originally sold, it came with a sign-up sheet for The Muppet Show Fan Club. Like the first album, this album was also translated into French. See ''The Muppet Show 2'' (French album) for details. Track listing Side One #The Muppet Show Theme - Cast (Henson, Pottle) Introduction by Kermit the Frog #Baby Face - The Chickens (Akst, Davis) Dialogue with Statler and Waldorf #There's a New Sound - Scooter (Tony Burello) #A Monologue by Fozzie Bear Fozzie's Theme Music written by Derek Scott Fozzie's Skating Music arranged by Derek Scott #Cuanto Le Gusta - Miss Piggy and the Pigs Music by Gabriel Ruiz, Lyrics by Ray Gilbert Dialogue with Kermit and Miss Piggy #Who? - Zelda and Her Singing Owl Music by Jerome Kern, Lyrics by Otto Harbach and Oscar Hammerstein II #Time in a Bottle Music and Lyrics by Jim Croce #An Editorial by Sam the Eagle Sam's Theme Music written by Derek Scott #Borneo (Donaldson, Kewskin) #At the Dance Background music written by Joe Raposo #Upidee - Cast Music and Lyrics by Aubrey Kennett #Just One Person - Bernadette Peters (Grossman) Side Two #Happy Feet - Kermit (Milton Ager) Dialogue with Statler and Waldorf #Pigs in Space - Link Hogthrob, First Mate Piggy and Dr. Julius Strangepork Music written by Derek Scott #I'm Five - Robin the Frog Music and Lyrics by Milton Schafer #Sea Chantey - Link Hogthrob, Scooter, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Robin Music and Lyrics by Abe Burrows #New York State of Mind - Floyd Music and Lyrics by Billy Joel #Pig Calypso - The Pigs Music and Lyrics by Derek Scott Dialogue with Statler and Waldorf #When - Rowlf Music and Lyrics by Abe Burrows Dialogue with Kermit and Miss Piggy #A Gypsy's Violin - Peter Sellers Music and Lyrics by Abe Burrows #Wishing Song - Gonzo (Paul Tracy) #Animal Sings Gershwin Music by George Gershwin, Lyrics by Ira Gershwin #For What It's Worth - Woodland Creatures Music and Lyrics by Stephen Stills #We Got Us - Cast Music and Lyrics by Walter Marks #Closing Theme (Henson, Pottle) Note *On the US version of the album, Fozzie's cries for help fade out at the very end of Side Two. However, on the UK version, they keep going into the actual end grooves of the record, next to the label, and repeat until the listener takes the needle off of the record. End-groove dialogue can also be found on Camping in Canada. Cast *Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Link Hogthrob, Dr. Teeth, and Waldorf *Frank Oz as Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy, Animal, and Sam the Eagle *Jerry Nelson as Floyd Pepper, Robin the Frog, and Dr. Julius Strangepork *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, and Zoot *Richard Hunt as Scooter, Statler, and Janice *Louise Gold as Zelda and others Other releases Image:MuppetShow2Cassette.jpg| 1978 Arista Records ATC-4192 Image:noimage-big.png| 1978 Arista Records AT8-4192 International releases Image:Pye1978NSPH21MuppShow2.jpg| UK, 1978 Pye Records NSPH 21 Image:TMS2 CT PYE.jpg‎| UK, 1978 Pye Records ZCP 21 Image:PyeMuppShow28track.jpg| UK, 1978 Pye Records YSP 21 Image:Arista1978MuppShow2Canada8trk.jpg| Canada, 1978 Arista Records File:SaudiArabia747MuppShow2.jpg| Saudi Arabia 747 2263 Image:AS2490.JPG| AS 2490 See also *Muppet discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Albums